


Ao seu lado

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Ainda havia coisas novas para descobrir um sobre o outro





	Ao seu lado

Hermione ficou um bom tempo em silêncio após Ron lhe contar as novidades. Ele pode sentir a mente analítica dela comparando as possibilidades e implicações por trás daquele silêncio. Ela sempre ficava com uma expressão em seu rosto que conseguia de alguma maneira ser adorável e meio assustadora ao mesmo tempo. Ron gostava bastante daquela expressão.

“Você não precisa fazer isso” ela disse finalmente.

“Eu já fiz”

“Então você pode desfazer, talvez falar com o departamento de contratação e explicar que você teve um episódio de emocionalidade excessiva e isso que fez com que você se demitisse”

“Sim eu poderia, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Minha decisão teve emoção no meio mas eu também pensei bastante a respeito antes de agir”

“Eu sei disso, eu notei você olhando pra mim com pena, você acha que eu não consigo lidar com o trabalho e cuidar das crianças, você acha que eu estou exausta. E você está com pena de mim, você devia saber melhor do que duvidar das minhas capacidades Ronald”

Ron respirou fundo.

“Hermione eu sei que você pode lidar, mas o que eu estou dizendo é que você não precisa, eu estou aqui. E não é como se eu fosse ficar sem fazer nada, George disse que eu poderia trabalhar meio período na loja”

“Mas você gosta de ser um auror, e agora eu vou para sempre ser a esposa horrível por quem você desistiu dos seus sonhos”

Ron riu de leve.

"Qual é a graça ?"

“Ser um auror nunca foi meu sonho, você sabe porque eu quis essa carreira ?”

“Para parar bruxos malignos de causar mal eu assumo”

“Yeah não. Eu escolhi porque eu queria cuidar do Harry, estar lá caso ele precisasse mas Harry consegue se virar sozinho, e a não ser que a minha memória esteja falhando bastante não foi com o Harry que eu me casei então eu quero estar aqui por você e para as crianças. Você quer mudar as leis e a sociedade, e se tornar ministra da magia”

“Eu nunca disse que eu queria me tornar ministra da magia !”

“Sim você disse, você fala dormindo”

“Oh, certo. Eu não estava ciente disso”

“A questão é que você tem todos esses sonhos que vão exigir muito esforço e trabalho. E os meus sonhos nunca foram ser um auror, mas sim ser o seu marido e o pai dos seus filhos. Eu já realizei meus sonhos, eu quero te ajudar a realizar os seus”

Hermione novamente ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas esse era diferente do primeiro. Era um silêncio bem mais raro, era aquele que ocorria apenas quando ela realmente ficava sem palavras, quando ela sentia muito para ser ser capaz de pensar e analisar.

“Você está errado sabe ? Você é o meu sonho também”

“Mas não o único”

“Eu ainda acho que você deveria ter falado comigo antes de se demitir”

“Okay, caso um dia eu pense em deixar o meu emprego na loja você vai ser informada na hora”

“Eu te amo”

“Eu sei”

Hermione revirou os olhos e sorriu.

“Eu nunca deveria ter te apresentado a Star Wars”

“Vamos concordar em discordar”

 


End file.
